It is known to provide self-service scales in perishable food departments of stores to enable customers to weigh and label their own food products. Customer use of such self-service scales reduces the workload at the customer checkout because store personnel do not need to weigh items at checkout. However, some customers are reluctant to utilize self-service scales and still other customers fail to recognize the purpose of the scales.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide a scale system and method that promotes greater use of the scale by customers.